Kirie in Wonderland
by GothicLolita99
Summary: Kirie's so farway from Total Drama College now...She's back in her hometown in Japan, and is dreaming about a magical place where all her friends are. However, she won't shake off the feeling the place is abnormal like...a storybook!


Kirie Drama Act II- Kirie in Wonderland

Kirie flipped the page in her book, resting by a tree in the morning sunlight. Cherry blossoms danced downed to the dew covered grass as she read on. A thought struck her once she looked up at the sky, adjusting the black-bow headband she had on her head. She blinked. "I…don't remember waking up." she said. She looked around her to see a small stream that flowed from a small waterfall not too far from where she sat, and a field of flowers also not too far. Everything looked beautiful…but she didn't know where on earth she was…

"Pii…Pii…" a jittering sound came. Kirie looked both ways and saw a pink bunny dashing towards Kirie. Usa-chan! It's Tomo's bunny! Kirie looked down at it in shock. The stuffed bunny could walk? This place certainly was becoming strange. Usa-chan stopped in front of Kirie and tilted its head. It put one hand behind it's back and pulled out a peeled banana. Usa-chan began to munch on the tinted yellow fruit, as Kirie became perplexed. Certainly this animal could talk if it could walk and eat…right?

"Um…don't rabbits eat carrots?" Kirie asked it. Out of all the questions she could ask, she chose that. Usa-chan stared at Kirie for a few seconds and then it waved its arm, meaning it wanted Kirie to move out of the way. Kirie scooted away, still seated. She saw that she was blocking a brown door when she was sitting there, and widened her eyes in surprise. Usa-chan stared at the door, munching on the banana slowly. The door opened and Usa-chan stared into the darkness inside for a while longer.

Usa-chan then turned towards Kirie, and tilted its head more. This sent its body to rotate and go into a flip as it turned its head slowly as it tumbled closer and closer to the door. It kept the banana in its mouth as it cart-wheeled into the door, staring at Kirie.

The door closed behind Usa-chan and Kirie stared in shock for a bit. She sent her hands to grip the door's knob and she pulled, on her knees. "Unngh! C'mon! Open!" she demanded, pulling and turning at the knob harder and harder. The door flung open and hit Kirie in the face. Kirie became dizzy for a bit but shook her head to consciousness. She looked into the darkness revealed, and blinked in awe. She got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled into the darkness.

She crawled and crawled, feeling the tight space become larger. She was able to stand up after a while, and she started walking cautiously. Her night colored dress blended in very well with the darkness as she walked on. Just then, her foot became in contact with a banana peel, which sent Kirie sliding on the now-tiled floor. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, being sent into a hallway of light entering. She then saw a large pool of blue down below her from where the light had entered. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed once again, feeling the pressure of air brush past her body.

Her body made the peaceful water collapse into a splash as she was sent into the water. She opened her eyes and immediately felt the need for air, since she wasted a lot of it screaming. She came up for air and saw a large mushroom on a tiled floor, with a human-shaped image on it. She looked around to see Roman-like columns lined up around the large pool she was in. Aside from all the royalty given, the mushroom was the only thing nature-like.

Kirie swam over to the golden stairs that were always at the middle of a pool. She climbed up and out of the pool, looking at the backside of the human figure on the mushroom. For some reason, he looked familiar.

The image had orange hair like the fruit, and you were able to see a black stick just on top of the image's ear. This made Kirie conclude that this person had glasses. Also, that this was a male just by looking at his upright figure. No curved hips. She walked over to the side of the mushroom and looked up at the man. He did of course have glasses, that looked rather green to be exact. He had a bit of freckles on his cheeks, and had a bit of beard fuzz under his bottom lip. He was wearing a white, black, yellow, and blue striped shirt, also having a caterpillar antennas headband on his head, and black jeans. He had a book in his hand, and paid no attention to Kirie. That was until she sneezed.

The man looked down at Kirie. "I've never seen a girl like you around here, before." he said, revealing he had a coarse voice. Kirie blinked. At least this was true.

"Well, no. I mean…I feel like I know you…and have for a long time." Kirie answered, feeling as if it were okay to place both hands on the large mushroom the man was sitting up on. It seemed like it was, since he didn't even bother looking at her hands.

"Hm. That's strange. I feel the same way, even though this is the first time I've ever met you." he said, using a pencil to finish off a drawing. Well, that's what Kirie felt like he was doing.

"What are you drawing?"

"Just some mystical creatures. Stuff like ogres and unicorns. It's pretty cool. Wanna see?" the man asked, becoming happy.

"Um…maybe some other time. I have to find a way out of here." Kirie said, smiling weakly. She pressed her fingers on the mushroom until she heard church bells ringing. She looked up, to see a door slowly coming down from the sky above. It was a blue door with diamond doorknobs. When it reached the ground, Kirie turned to the familiar man. He had a grin on his face as he looked at the door. The door opened and doves flew out. A small girl appeared.

The girl had blonde hair that had split ends. She had a blue beret on her head, slanted to the girl's right. She had a light blue scarf wrapped around her shoulders, and a white shirt that reached till the hem of her black shorts. She had white sneakers on, and a worried look on her face. She might've been 5 years old. Kirie looked at the girl, feeling that she knew her as well. She turned back to the man, who sighed.

"Harold…It happened again…" the girl said sadly, walking shyly towards the mushroom. The man sighed again and lost interest in looking back at Kirie again. He shut his book, placing it beside him.

"Take one of the small mushrooms." Harold, the now identified man, said. He scooted over to the edge of the mushroom and pointed to one of the several mushrooms that were growing above the tiles. Kirie watched as the girl shyly bent down, taking the one instructed to take. She opened her mouth into an 'o' and bit the top of the mushroom off. Kirie watched in awe at what was happening.

The girl started getting taller, her hair changing. Her hair started turning blue like the sky, strand by strand. She grew to the same height as Kirie, her shirt becoming smaller. Her shorts grew tighter around her ivory thighs that were rather slim. And delicious now. Her breasts developed bigger, but not as big as Kirie's. The shirt was small, so her belly-button was revealed, and it only covered her breasts. It was rather tight around them as well as the shorts were tight. "Heeey! It worked!" the now older girl said. She hopped onto the mushroom. "You're like a magician, Harold." she said sweetly.

"I'm still in training, but I bet I could do some magic on you." Harold teased. The woman giggled and took off her scarf, wrapping it around Harold's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kirie looked up at the two, blushing a bit at what she was seeing. She looked at the door, that had now turned red with gold door knobs. "H…Hey! The door changed!" she exclaimed to the couple. She turned to them, seeing Harold was hovering over the woman now. The woman was lying down on the mushroom, her hands gripping the opposite arm's shoulder. Her cheeks were rosy red, and she had a small smile on her face, closed eyes.

"That doesn't concern me." Harold said, brushing the woman's blue locks of hair. The woman giggled, still blushing. Kirie groaned and walked towards the door. She figured it was her only way out. And to get away from the couple before they made any moves.

She placed a hand on the golden doorknob and pushed in. When she stepped in, her foot came in contact with yet another banana and she fell to the floor this time. Face-first. She groaned in pain as the door closed. She picked her head up to see a lightly-dark skinned woman. She had a gray dress with ruffles all over. She also had chocolate eyes, to match with her hair. This was similar to Kirie's eyes and hair. Except, Kirie's hair was lighter colored than her chocolate eyes. Kirie also took note that the woman had two babies in her hands and lap, sitting upon a throne in a fancy room, fit for a queen. However, the bananas on the floor clearly showed that she was not a queen. A duchess, yes. Just by looking at her clothing you could tell. Kirie turned her head to the man laying on his stomach on a couch left of the throne. He had a dark purple striped shirt, black jeans, a cat-ears headband, and a tail that swished back and forth. He had black hair and a green Mohawk, with blue eyes to show he had a side of kindness in him. The piercing on his face also made it a bit…unconvincing. However, Kirie was certain he was nice. For another strange reason.

"Ah, welcome. What is your name?" the duchess asked. Her voice echoed through the room. The two babies in her arms sucked on their thumbs peacefully, not disturbed by the loud voice.

"Kirie Tadakichi. May I ask your name?" Kirie asked after standing up. She brushed off her dress from any banana slime, and eyed the cat-like man who was chuckling a bit at her. For another strange reason, she wasn't mad at him for laughing.

"Courtney. The man on my left is my husband, Duncan. And the lady behind you is my chef, Heather." the duchess answered, slipping her hand out from under the baby's head. She pointed a finger at the woman behind Kirie. Kirie turned to see the door was gone, and a woman's backside was facing her. She had banana slime on her dress. The chef, Heather, turned around sharply, throwing a plate at Courtney. Courtney dodged it, showing no emotion of being afraid. Heather threw a good five more, almost hitting Courtney. After running out of dishes, Heather stood up, clenching her fists tightly. She panted.

"I hate working for you! And all because of a stupid deal! Argh!" Heather shouted, running out of the room. Kirie twitched, very perplexed now. The cat-man, Duncan, started to laugh after hearing the doors slam shut.

Kirie turned her attention to the babies. "At least they're safe. They're always the safest in their mother's arms." she said with a smile, walking up to the duchess. Courtney turned her head to the large window that acted as the right wall. After a bit, she turned to Kirie, holding out the two babies. "H-Huh?"

"I have to go somewhere. Will you watch them?" Courtney asked. Kirie took the two babies reluctantly, and Courtney sat back in her chair. White smoke burst around her, making her disappear.

"Heh. You know, she was right to give those to you. They're not even hers." Duncan said, sitting up on the couch with his elbows rested on top of where your neck was to rest. Kirie looked at him and then down at the babies, that were now wooden hearts. She looked back at Duncan, only to find him gone.

Kirie looked at the spot he was in for a while, and placed the two hearts where he was. "…She did look a bit rotund in the stomach region, now that I think about it." she said to herself, her voice not echoing in the empty room. "Practice dolls maybe? I dunno." she said. She placed her hands behind her back, looking around for an exit. She saw a new pair of doors, which was probably where Heather had exited from. The sound had been directed from there, but Kirie hadn't turned to it when she left. She walked towards the door, opening it.

In front of her was an open hall outside. Roman columns were barring you away from the dewy grass, and white tiles lead you to a dead end. Maybe a door was to appear there? Maybe. Kirie walked on down the halls, and stopped short seeing the cat-man. "D-Duncan." she said. Duncan was leaning on one of the columns. He the shut his eyes and slipped behind the columns. "W-Wait!" she exclaimed, stretching her arm out toward where he was. Then, she heard chuckling from behind a column to her right. She turned on her heels to the chuckling to see Duncan leaning on the column to her exact right.

"Chill out, I'm right here." he said, finishing his chuckling. Kirie looked perplexed once again.

"Um…do you know where exactly am I?" Kirie asked, tilting her head. Duncan closed his eyes again and slipped behind the column, appearing by a column on her left.

"Walk and talk." he said, eyes still closed. He slipped behind and appeared on the left. Kirie walked as commanded. "You're in a wonderland. A world of our own dreams." he said, stopping at a faraway column. Kirie walked calmly down the long hallway.

"A place of our own dreams?" she asked. Although she wanted to stop, she thought she would get him confused of where she was. "You mean…a place where we can all be happy?" she asked.

Duncan appeared on a column near Kirie. "All except Heather." he said, chuckling again. He slipped behind a column and appeared faraway. "Seems alright, right?" he asked.

"But…One minute, I'm in Japan…" Kirie said, being interrupted by Duncan.

"And now you're with us again. Happily ever after." Duncan said, eyes looking up. He went behind a column again and appeared near again. "You're with us again, hun. Doesn't that make you happy?" he asked.

Kirie then decided to stop. "Will you stop, please? You're making me dizzy." she said. She heard a small puff go and knew immediately he had appeared behind her. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked up. They stood in silence, Kirie biting her lip. "I think it's better I have you as real life people, and not as people of my illusion who can only make me enjoy myself in a world that doesn't exist." she said. A loud crumbling sound came, and neither of them moved until it vanished.

"…You know you hurt part of this world by just saying that?" Duncan asked. Kirie turned around to respond, but saw he had vanished. She was now furious with him.

"Will you stop playing with me?! I don't find this funny anymore! I never did!" Kirie exclaimed, blobs of water forming in her chocolate eyes. She ran down the hall and dashed into the appeared door that was green with wooden doorknobs. Duncan appeared after hearing the doors close. He folded his arms and scoffed, fading away.

Kirie panted and wiped her eyes with her dress's short, puffy, and cuffed sleeve. She walked straight, examining the room. She sniffed. There were many tables with set plates of fine taste. There was a bouquet of hybrid flowers in expensive vases on each table, and there were stairs that lead to two floors above this one.

"No room." another familiar voice said. Kirie turned immediately to the voice. She saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes and creamy skin, in a red and black suit with a black hat that had a red ribbon wrapped around it on his head. He had some red on his face as he looked at Kirie, a goofy grin rested upon his lips. A girl with sunshine locks, bunny ears, and a pink dress was finishing off the cake in her mouth.

"Yup. No room." the girl said after swallowing. Kirie blinked and guessed she shouldn't question, so she walked on past the table.

"Hey!" the boy said, standing up from his seat.

"Hey! We were only kidding!" the girl said, waving her arms around and giggling nervously. Kirie turned around, to see now four people at the table. There were two men dressed in gray mice suits that were like their bodies' tights. One had darker skin, and beady black eyes. He also had a bit of a goatee under his chin, perfectly shaved. Huh Never knew razors would exist in such a crazy world. Or would they go to Harold to get it done by magic? Anyway, the other one had lighter, but still dark, skin. He had an annoyed face on and his chin was rested in his hand. The darker one was asleep on the table.

Kirie walked back to the table and sat down across from the boy in the top-hat. He seemed the most familiar. "A riddle, pretty lady." the boy said with a smile. "In what way would you recognize someone like me?" he asked.

"Um…I guess…as a stranger?" Kirie said. The boy shrieked, almost like a girl. His face sank down into his folded arms onto the table. The girl placed a whole cake in her mouth, swallowing it. Kirie turned to the girl. "You know, you can get a cavity like that." she said. The girl irked and looked over at the two mice-men.

"Remember to brush your teeth." the two mice-men said.

"O…k…" the girl said nervously. The two mice-men fell back into their resting positions, not eating the cake in front of them.

The boy had been revived and was now happy again. "Dear lady…when you go back to college, what will you do?" he asked.

"What will I do?" Kirie asked, playing with a strand of her hair. She might as well relax here since nothing was going on now. "Study and work as a maid until I finish…and open up my own hotel." she said.

"During college, what will you do?" he asked.

"St-Study…"

"What about…having a good time?" he asked.

"Having a good time?" Kirie asked.

"Having a good time." he said.

"Having a good time." the girl said.

"Having a good time." the mice-men said.

A silence settled and everything turned white. The people, the doors, and everything froze and turned white. Then, another crumbling sound came. A crack appeared upon this frozen picture, and Kirie widened her eyes. The crack started reproducing and made many more cracks. It came across the things in the background first, then the furniture. Then the asleep mice-man cracked. Then the second one. Then the girl cracked. Kirie felt her heart ache as each one cracked. She stared into the frozen eyes of the boy, hoping he wouldn't crack. And then, he cracked.

And everything shattered around Kirie. When everything shattered and faded, Kirie fell into the darkness remaining and screamed once again. She closed her eyes and hoped it would all end. When she opened them, she was on a royal carpet, standing in front of a masked king and queen. She looked around, light only on her and the royal couple.

"Kirie Tadakichi. You are guilty of crumbling our world by disbelief and sadness." the queen said. The king stayed silent, his cheek in contact with his fist. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Kirie moved her lips, but words were not to come out. She tried to scream them out, but nothing came out. She felt tears form in her eyes once more. She placed a hand over her mouth and fell to the ground. She wanted things to go back to normal, to change back. She wanted her memory of everyone she met to come back. She knew them, she knew it. She knew it. She knew it.

"Then so be it." the queen said, waving her hand to her side. All the lights turned on and everyone Kirie had met were shown around her. Kirie looked up at all of them.

"Tell us, Kirie. How do you know us? How is that?" they all said. Kirie widened her eyes as she stood up. The queen removed her mask. Her sons, the princes, showed up as well and removed their masks as well. Her brothers chuckled in happiness.

"You're such a big girl now, Kirie. And I never noticed that." the queen said. She had spiked ends of her ebony hair, and had black eyes to go with her serious face. She formed a small smile, and relaxed.

"If you're…then he's…!" Kirie said, looking over at the king. She put her hands over her mouth and gasped as the king stood up.

"You've gotten so big now, Kirie. I'm sorry I couldn't help you through your life." the king said softly. Kirie felt tears come back again as he said this. "You have to let people help you if you want to live happily. All these people and even more of them want to help you, so be nice to them and have fun with them, ok?" he asked, tilting his head. Two drops of water feel from both sides from under the mask, connecting and dropping at the chin. They fell to the ground, and the puddle became a white circle, enlarging around everyone. Everything erased again except for the king and Kirie. Kirie ran towards the king, but felt something was pulling her back. She struggled to get away from their grip. The king stood and cried with a smile on his face, slowly eroding away. Kirie screamed, but noise did not come out again. She broke free from the struggle and opened her arms out forward to hug the king. And before her hands could meet, everything became white. And nothing was there.

Kirie bolted upright from her white bed. She looked around to see everything in order. As the wind rolled in strongly through her windows and brushed past her curtains, she could've sworn she heard the crumbling of the unknown world. She felt water flow down her cheeks, and saw some wet spots on her pillow. She wiped her eyes with a sheet of blanket, the feeling of the king's gown coming to mind. She rested on top of it, placing the pillow way above her. She clutched the sheets tight, imagining it was her dad…

The king of her dreams.


End file.
